iCamp Out
by Transparent Mask
Summary: Freddie,Sam,Spencer and Carly go to Yakama to spend time with Carly's grandad camping in Yakama Forest. Will there finally be Seddie? Is Carly really over Freddie? Will they find a beavecoon? Want me to stop asking questions? Go ahead and read. Enjoy!


**Hello and welcome to the iCarly story called iCamp Out. APPLAUSE **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly, though I wish it very much.**

**Enjoy. :D**

Sam was sitting in Carly's red bar stool staring at the fridge. The Shays had finally Sam-proofed it. It was now held in a safe with the door of the actual fridge still triple locked. Lasers guarded between the fridge and safe door. Sam had been sitting there for an hour, dreaming of the wonderful steaks and hams that she had known Spencer had bought recently. Freddie walked in struggling with his phone.

"Urgh." he said tapping on his phone fiercely. He saw Sam sitting at the counter staring at the new fridge.

"Sam? Sam... Do you know where Carly is? I can't seem to get my phone to work..I...I think it's broken." Sam turned took the phone and threw it across the room where it shattered.

"Well that looks pretty broken to me." Sam said smirking. Freddie felt like he could strangle her, but he couldn't, his hands were too slippery with lotion.

"What was that?" Spencer came out yelling with a ten pound bottle of glue in one hand and a turtle in the other.

"Oh..if it isn't the home intruders. One day maybe I'll start thinking about locking the door."

Sam walked into the kitchen and Freddie sat on the couch.

"Whats with the turtle and glue?" Freddie asked.

"Oh..sculpture."

"You think I would know that by now."

Spencer retreated into his room. Sam came back from the kitchen holding a ham stabbed on a fork.

"How did you.." Freddie started then got up and walked into the kitchen. The safe was open, the lasers disabled and the fridge doors were off its hinges and dented. Freddie went to go sit down next to Sam and received a punch in the stomach.

"WHY?" he yelled in her face.

"When you tell me the reason for your stupidity then I'll tell you why. Or I would always torture you even more."

"A kiss is torture Sam." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross! I said torture for you Fredweirdo, not for me."

"So you're saying I like kissing you?"

"Well you did kiss me voluntarily."

Before Freddie could answer a huge blob of shopping bags opened the door.

"Hey has anyone seen Spencer?" Carly asked, tripping over her bags and lifting her glasses up. She struggled to get up and fell once more on a bag of pillows. Sam went over and yanked her up sending her flying four feet in the air.

"You actually bought pillows?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah so?" Freddie walked over to the bag.

"There must be like twenty pillows in here. I mean the bag is about six feet long."

"Can you not criticize? Where is Spencer?"

They heard a yell from his room and they rushed in.

"Spencer?" Carly asked after finding the room empty.

"Up here." Came a voice. They looked up. There on the ceiling was Spencer, staring down in terror.

"Should we ask how?" Sam questioned him.

"Probably not. Can one of you grab me a sloppy joe from the fridge."

"Yeah sure." Sam said running towards the broken fridge.

"Never trust a turtle who knows where you keep your glue." Spencer said.

"We'll remember that."

Sam came in with a sloppy joe and some Peppy Cola.

"That looks deli-" He was cut off for Sam had thrown the sloppy joe on his face.

"That wasn't very-" Peppy Cola was thrown after that. Spencer spit out the sloppy joe-Peppy Cola combo. "Nice." he finished.

"That was for locking the fridge. That fridge is my heaven on earth. The butter to my sock. And it also needs to be repaired since I've destroyed it on my rampage of hunger."

"Oh by the way Carly, grandad called, he wants all of you, including me, to go on a camping trip with him in Yakama. And am I the only one who didn't know roly-polies could climb on the ceiling!" he said blowing at the roly-poly on the left side of him.

"Ugh." They all said in unison.

"Well at least the Yakama Forest is better then the Yakama town."

"Anything is better than the Yakama town. Even the creepy candy store with "special candy" is better then the Yakama town."

"Well I better pack." Sam said moving towards the fridge with a luggage case.

**If you noticed while reading, this is before the iOmg moment happened. **

**I can't wait for iLost My Mind. I actually can't wait, so I'm building a time machine in my spare time.**

**and sorry that the chapter was a little short, but it's only the first chapter. I have much to write.**

**~R&R~**


End file.
